Electromagnets
There are currently three known Electromagnets in the game. They are called the Electromagnet 1000, the Electromagnet 2000, and the Electromagnet 3000. They were all invented by Gary the Gadget Guy, and are only accessible during some secret missions. Electromagnet 1000 The Electromagnet 1000 is the prototype of the Electromagnet 3000. If there is the actual invention, Electromagnet 1000, somewhere in Club Penguin, it has not been found. However, the blueprints of it are available: In secret mission #6, Questions for a Crab, Herbert P. Bear traps the agent in the cave in the wilderness. After the agent frees him/herself from the cage, move the arrows until you come to a table next to the puffle bed. G's Electromagnet 3000 blueprints are on the wall. Grab the blueprints off the wall and put it in your inventory. At the end of the mission, give G the blueprints to get the extra award, the blueprints for the Electromagnet 1000. The blueprints (which you get as a gift) were actually changed. A picture of the old one can be found in the gallery below and the new one can be seen at the top right. Parts *Battery *Wire *Bolt Alternatively (The new one) *Magnet *Coin *Cardboard The wire is tied around the bolt and the two ends of the wire string are stuck to the battery - one end stuck on negative side and one on the positive side of the battery. Electromagnet 2000 In the HQ during secret missions, there is an invention cabinet, with a flashlight, a magnet, and a rubber duck locked up. In mission #7, Clockwork Repairs, agents can take the magnet. The name of the magnet is Electromagnet 2000. In secret mission #7, Clockwork Repairs, it is needed to use the Electromagnet 2000 to retrieve the Clock Tower's spring. The agent will need to go to the Iceberg and use the magnet on the block of ice trapped at sea. The magnet will attract the block of ice due to the spring being inside. Trivia *The key is the word "penguin" Parts *Battery *Rubber Band *Wire *Magnet The wire is tied around the magnet. The battery is on top of the magnet, connected by a rubber band. Electromagnet 3000 In secret mission #3, Case of the Missing Coins, there is a huge magnet on the roof of the Gift Shop. This magnet is the Electromagnet 3000. In mission #3, this magnet causes the Gift Shop's coins to stick to the ceiling. agents need to destroy the magnet's power to release the coins. It returned in mission 10 where it was powered by a solar panel in the Gift Shop to aid in the capture of Herbert. Parts *Huge Magnet *Powa Box *Long Wire *Pipe The long wire is tied onto the huge magnet and the two ends of the wire is connected to the Power Box. The pipe is stuck to the right side of the magnet. Spoilers *Before mission 7, the electromagnet 2000 was seen locked up, but without the battery. *When the electromagnet 3000 was deactivated, the power box sign changed from: "POWA BOX", to "OW". Gallery Image:Electromagnet_1000.PNG|Electromagnet 1000's old Blueprints File:Magnet.jpg|The blueprints for the new Electromagnet 1000. Image:Electro_Magnet.PNG|Electromagnet 2000 Image:E._Magnet_3000_Blueprints.PNG|Electromagnet 3000's Blueprints Image:Big_Electromagnet.PNG|Electromagnet 3000 See also *List of Gary's Inventions Category:Lists Category:Machines Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Gary's inventions Category:PSA Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:Inventions